A Girl within Time
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Jane Kerstin is bored with life...until she is sent back in time to 1956. What happens when Tom takes an interest? And what does Dumbledore know that she doesn't? Life isn't so boring anymore. Jane just doesn't know whether its a good thing or not...


_**Yes yes, I know. I should be concentrating on my other stories but believe me when I say, most of them already have most of the chapters together. This just popped up in my mind. Next chapter up will be Rehabilitation in Hell. **_

…_**...**_

Jane Kerstin was just another regular pure-blooded Slytherin, except she was bored with everything around her. She couldn't stand school life around her. It was completely the same every day, and it just got old after a while. The only thing that changed was Draco was a tiny bit more subdued than before. Although he was still talking big, saying his father was doing something with Voldemort. He really needed to stop bragging, he was gonna get spelled in the back someday.

She had shoulder length black hair, pin straight, and smelt of strawberries. Her eyes were honey colored. Of course she was a metamorphous so she could turn it whatever she wanted but she really didn't have the energy. Her face had regular bone structure, nothing fancy about it. Her bra was a C-cup. Again, nothing special among the Slytherins. In fact, most of them were D-cup.

She picked at her food, sighing as Draco went on another speech about how great his family was. God, she wished he would shut the fuck up. Hmm…She was never really much for cussing but he seemed to bring it out in her. This was so boring. She was getting irritated.

After an uneventful lunch, she walked towards her dorm. It was a weekend so there was no class. She had already finished what she needed to, although it didn't matter. All her grades were average, maybe a bit higher. The only thing she excelled in was apparation and defense against the dark arts. She was sixteen but she already knew how to apparate. Her mother had taught her. Her parents were death eaters but they weren't in the inner circle. About average she guessed.

God her life was so boring. She just wished she could find something that was exciting. Anything. Even something bad would brighten her day. Anything was better than this dull life she led.

Changing into her plain white satin pajama's sighed and looked at her regular bed. God everything was so dull, it was depressing.

She climbed into her bed and laid down, fingering her heart shaped necklace. It was the only thing that kept her from going insane. It had a thorn bush engraved in it. She had no idea how she got it. She just woke up one day and it was there, around her neck. Her mother had a suspicious smile on her face when she spotted it but she didn't think she put it there. She was a pretty light sleeper.

Her eyes closed and just before she fell asleep, she wished hard that something eventful would happen. As she fell into a deep sleep, something extraordinary happened. A soft white glow surrounded the necklace.

_Your deep desire…It shall be granted little one…be careful whom you trust…nothing is as it seems…_

The light grew brighter, growing around her body. Then she disappeared.

…...

Dumbledore let class out for the day, his eyes lingering on Mr. Riddle until he walked out of the room. He knew the boy was bad, but he desperately wished for the boy to see the error of his ways.

He sighed and looked at the transfiguration papers laying on his desk. Tom's was impeccable as always.

Suddenly a white ball of light came into existence in front of him. The ball of light grew into a girl's form, lying horizontally in the air. This was interesting. He sensed it was old magic. Something about it made it seem as if it wasn't evil. The white light receded to the necklace she wore before a woman's voice spoke in the air. He flicked his wand to write down what it said on a blank parchment.

_A girl neither special nor ordinary…She shall be the one to change…The one to save the one striving towards the darkness…Her love shall spread…Tragedy shall strike and she will break…Someone unexpected shall come from the blackness of evil to pick up the pieces…seduction shall be the game…one will win…one will succumb…A girl neither special nor ordinary…shall be the one to save the good…and change the evil forever…_

The white light dimmed and he watched as the girl slowly drifted to his desk, lying in her pajamas no less. He wondered where she had come from.

…...

She was being shook awake. Groaning, she opened her eyes, looked straight into blue eyes, slight wrinkles around them and a twinkle sparkling within them. It was Dumbledore.

_What is Dumbledore doing in the Slytherin house? _she thought groggily.

"Professor?"

"Yes dear?"

She shifted, the bed seemed to be hard as a wood.

"What are you doing in the Slytherin girl dorms?"

The twinkle turned into amusement as he looked at her saying, "You are lying on my desk my dear."

That was confusing. How did she get here? She pushed up on the desk and looked around "So I am."

He watched her.

"If I may, what am I doing here?"

"It seems you appeared in a white light."

She sighed and got off his desk "I don't have time for your cryptic messages sir, please tell me what I am doing here."

She looked around. "And what are you doing in a classroom? You're supposed to be headmaster."

"What day do you think it is dear?"

"October 30, 1996."

"I'm sorry dear but it seems you have traveled back in time. The date is October 30, 1956."

She paused, processing that information. Something welled up inside of her. She closed her eyes and her lips twitched before spreading into a full grin. Pumping her fist in the air, she screamed "FUCK YES!"

She jumped up, grabbing at air before smiling happily and twirling on the spot. Something finally happened. Something NOT boring. She smiled happily and looked at him with bright eyes. Her hair turned hot pink and she ran up to the man, not even caring that he was an old and a bit creepy person and gave him a hug. He patted her back before it clicked.

She jumped back. "Wait…what am I going to do about school. I can't drop out now, I'm in my sixth year!"

He smiled kindly at her "We'll just have to enroll you here. What's your name dear?"

"Jane Kerstin."

"Hmm…the Kerstin's aren't very well known but they are a known pure-blooded family. We will have to change your name. How about Jane Alderodge?"

"Jane Alderodge." It rolled off her tongue easily enough, and it sounded pure-blooded so she nodded.

"You aren't like most Slytherin's" he observed.

She nodded "Honestly, I think the sorting hat made a mistake when it put me into the Slytherin house."

"Well Slytherin doesn't have all bad traits"

"Like what?"

"Quick thinking. The ability to plan, smarts, imagination, and excellent spell-casting. Although most of the time they are used for…unsavory purposes."

She nodded understanding, but not really caring.

"So when am I going to be introduced?"

"In a few minutes actually." He seemed to think for a moment before waving his wand and transfiguring her clothing into a pair of black robes with a white shirt. It looked a little like the school uniform except the skirt was longer and the shirt was higher on her neckline, and no vest.

"I will talk to the headmaster for a moment and then I will introduce you."

She nodded and turned away as he walked out, looking at the many gadgets in his rooms. She touched one and it zapped her. Hissing in slight pain she brought her finger up to her mouth and sucked on it, the sensation dying in her finger.

"Who are you?"

She turned to see a brunette, tall, _handsome _boy looking at her curiously. A chill ran up her back.

"Jane Alderodge."

"I've never seen you around here before? Are you new?"

"It is polite once a name is given to give your own." She looked at him in annoyance, her hair turning dark red.

He watched her hair turn colors before smiling apologetically, and walking towards her. Holding out his hand to her, he said "Tom Riddle."

A chill ran up her spine and she knew instantly that smile of his was fake. She ignored his hand and went back to examining the gadgets, trying to calm her racing mind. "Charmed." she said sarcastically.

His hand fell and he looked at her curiously.

At that moment, Dumbledore walked through the door and said with a smile "Oh yes Tom! I had forgotten about your helping out. I am sorry but I have much to do. Can you come tomorrow?"

Tom smiled his fake smile that almost charmed her and said "Of course Professor I would love to." He turned to her. "It was nice to meet you Jane."

She nodded to him stiffly, her hair turning light purple in her impatience for him to get out. As he walked out, she relaxed her muscles and looked up at her professor "So?"

"Your going to be introduced in a few moments my dear, and then you'll be sorted."

She frowned "Hopefully the sorting hat will get it right this time."

"I'm sure it will." His eyes sparkled knowingly, creeping her out yet again before he took her by the shoulder, gently leading her down the hall towards the great hall. The halls had little difference than it was in her time. A little less cracks in the walls maybe but that was about it.

When they arrived, Dumbledore opened the door and walked in with her at his side. Everyone was talking at once but a few here and there was looking at her, which made her uncomfortable. Her hair turning darker purple than it was. Whispers were spoken all around her and she guessed they hadn't seen a metamorphous before. Standing up on the ledge, she allowed herself to be introduced and have the hat put on her. It spoke a few words in mumbling but she really wasn't paying attention. She was looking at everyone staring at her.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She started in surprise but frowned. Why was she put in Slytherin yet again? She wasn't evil like the others…was she?

Walking over to the Slytherin table she was waved down by a few sixth years which she learned the names were Andromeda Parkinson, and Nigelius Black. She sat down slowly and allowed them to question her, being careful with her words and telling half-truths, making up the story as she went.

Her head was starting to hurt.

"Why don't you ask her more questions later guys, she's starting to look tired." A voice said from her right. She looked passed Nigelius and saw Tom. Fuck. She did _not _want to play nice with the future terror of her time. Looking back at her soup, she scooped up some of the juices with her spoon and took a sip. She felt Andromeda nudge her and looked at her questioningly. She motioned to Tom and said "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

Jane sighed dramatically and turned to toms expectant gaze and said with a flat voice "Thank you ever so much."

Turning back to her soup, she picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of meat within it with more force than necessary.

"You don't seem to like me. Did I make a bad impression on you when we met?"

Chomping down on the meat, she tilted her head, considering her words carefully. Swallowing, she turned to him and said bluntly "You seem fake. No man is that polite unless he wants something from you."

Someone gasped but Tom merely tilted his head saying "Is that what your past experiences have led you to believe?"

"That is just plain simple truth. My mum knows it, my grandmother knows it, hell my father even told me that."

His lips twitched before he smiled kindly "Well then why don't you get to know me so I can show you that I'm the exception."

She rolled her eyes. "Nah, I'm pretty stead-fast in my belief."

She could see in her peripheral vision that others had taken an interest in their conversation and were watching with complete attention, no doubt his followers were as well.

"Why is that?"

"Human beings are selfish creatures, and we will do just about anything to gain a better standing in the world."

"I doubt there isn't a person in this world who isn't completely happy the way they are."

"And I doubt there is one person in the world who would turn down a thousand galleons if someone asked them."

Just then, their food disappeared and she huffed in annoyance. She hadn't eaten enough to be full. Maybe she could ask Dumbledore for some more food.

The headmaster said a few parting words and then they left for their dorms. Acting like she didn't know where she was going, she struck up a conversation with Andromeda as they walked, unaware of the piercing brown eyes watching her with curiosity. When they arrived at the common rooms, she was led to her new bed and was explained the rules, although she already knew them, and was left to get comfortable.

Laying down on her bed, she sighed, and went over what had happened in the duration of the hour she had been in this time. Twice she had conversed with the dark lord. Fuck. She should do better on avoiding him. He wasn't good company to keep. Deciding she would just do everything she could to avoid crossing paths with him, she allowed herself to nap temporarily unaware that she had someone interested in her.

…...

Tom was laying down in his room, thinking over the anomaly that was Jane Alderodge. She was completely different from other girls and seemed to view him as some sort of Parana. He couldn't help but feel a familiar thirst within him. The thirst to know more. His decision was made. He would figure her out by the end of the week, have her as his for a little while until he got bored with her, and then break up with her in no uncertain terms. It was so easy, he couldn't help a self-satisfied smile. No girl could resist his charms for to long. In fact, most of his break ups still kept in close proximity and contact with him should he ever feel the desire to be with them again, but he viewed them nothing more than a couple of convenient shags.

_Jane Alderodge…you shall be mine…_


End file.
